1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes become more widely used in products. In applications of signal sources, indicator lights, LCD backlights, lighting, and projectors, light emitting diodes have gradually replaced traditional light bulbs. The currents required by these products are increased with the increasing usage demands of consumers. Therefore, manufacturers may electrically connect the light emitting diodes in series or in parallel to improve the luminous power of the light emitting diodes.
A conventional way of electrically connecting the light emitting diodes in series or in parallel is wire-bonding process. However, the wire-bonding process has a risk of failure. The wire-boning process may cause various product defects, such as peeling, breaking, etc.
Hence, how to provide a light emitting diode structure electrically connected in series or in parallel without using the wire-bonding process becomes an important issue in the industry.